Itty Bitty Ori
by Mignun
Summary: A collection of random (and fluffy) one-shots concerning a young Ori and his family. Will include favorite trouble makers Fíli and Kíli, Gimli, and the rest of the Company. Was a one shot but decided to create an archive for the one shots I'll write. Supposed to be lighthearted and silly.
1. Doctor Bofur

**Author's Note**: This little plot bunny has been jumping around my head for a while. I only sat the Hobbit once (back in the beginning of January), but I am so hooked! I've read the book - love that as well. Truthfully, never in a million years I'd jump into Tolkien's world. I didn't pay attention to LotR when the movies came out. I didn't finish a movie until about a week ago! Ah, enough of my rambling. Long story short, I'm now a fan trying to understand as much as I can. This is my first contribution with baby Ori being adorable, Bofur being himself, and a take on the somewhat unknown Nori. So, I'm making him the indifferent but proud brother who would praise the baby in a heartbeat.

**Warning**: I'm still unaware of the whole aging process for - well - all races. I've been trying to do my research, but I guess my brain just doesn't understand it. Pretty much, Ori is a toddler in this story while Bofur and Nori are at the age to perfectly take care of a sick, icky baby. I'm also going more 'movie-verse' with some implications from head canon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you see here. Simple as that.

* * *

Bofur stared at the sight in front of him, amazed that so much mucus could come out of a child. The little ball of fuzz tried his best at catching the falling fluid with his sleeve. Feeling bad for Ori, Bofur pulled out his favorite handkerchief and handed it to the baby.

"Tank you," came the soft response. Little Ori pushed the fabric into his face, trying his best to mimic what his older brothers normally did while wiping their noses. Instead of a simple swipe under his button nose, Ori found himself whacking his own face. "Owwie..."

From the kitchen, Nori could only grimace. He wasn't supposed to be playing babysitter, nevertheless with Bofur tagging along. No, his little brother just had to get sick on the day Bofur was going to show Nori a hidden grove.

"Yeh not supposed 'ta hit yerself," Bofur chuckled as he helped Ori wipe his nose. "Hittin' yerself will get yeh more sick!"

Bofur, on the other hand, was enjoying taking care of the baby. He faintly reminded Bofur of what happens when a peach is squished, and Ori did remind him of the little, fuzzy fruit. The added juices just made it more so.

"Now," he began seriously, straightening himself up, "what's hurtin' yeh?"

Ori glanced down and began to prod his pudgy body. The dwarfling poked himself in the stomach, whimpering from the slight contact. "Tummy hurts."

"Mum said tha'," Bofur explained more to himself than Ori. He placed a cool hand against Ori's burning forehead. "Ah, a fever!"

Nori snorted before stating, "Why are you telling him what we all know? Mum told you everything when you first stepped in. A sick Ori isn't anything new."

"True, but a sick Ori still needs lots of attention, something yer not giving."

"It'll go away eventually," Nori mumbled under his breath, trying to hide his shame. The sick toddler made him more upset, knowing that the tummy bug would have to pass.

Bofur ignored his friend as he tended to the youngest brother. Ori amused himself by playing with the strings of his own tunic, slowly unraveling the fabric in the process. "Oops!"

"Nothin' ter worry about," Bofur said, taking the little dwarf into his arms. "Nori'll just give yeh a bath and new clothes. You are too sticky and icky!"

"No bath!"

For a sick child, Ori had the strength to try to worm his way out of Bofur's grip. He tried his best to get to the ground, clawing at Bofur's covered arms and biting him when all else failed. Even Nori couldn't help but smile at his little brother's determination for freedom.

"You get him, Ori!"

Bofur turned around to glare at the whooping dwarf, earning a loud chortle from his best friend. Ori reached out towards Nori for help, but Bofur gave him a kind smile. "A cool bath will make yeh feel better."

With a whine, Ori stopped flailing and grew limp in defeat. True to Bofur's words, Nori had run a bath that made Ori feel much more comfortable. In fresh clothes, Ori ran from Bofur's arms and into his brother's.

"What's wrong now?" Nori asked, quite glad that the fever went down. Snuggling closer with his eyes drooping, Ori sighed.

"I think he's tired."

Nori rolled his eyes at Bofur before carrying his little peach to the nursery. Both dwarves watched as Ori hugged his blanket closer to his body.

"I hope my children are as adorable as yeh brother," Bofur commented as Ori tried to get comfortable in his cot.

"He's normally a little terror; this is all a show," Nori mused, "Compared to the other terrors running 'round here, he _is_ the ideal dwarfling. Mum would die with a son that acted like Thorin's nephews."

Bofur shuddered at the thought of the well-known trouble makers. "Aye, I can't imagine a third one trailing after them. Thank Mahal Ori wasn't born a few years sooner."

"I don't know. I don't think he'd follow the two. He seems more content with books than typical toys."

"Really?"

Nori nodded, remembering a specific event a few weeks prior. "Dori bet that little Ori would crawl over to a stack of books than a pile of wooden swords. You should've seen it, Bofur. He checked out both piles before picking the books. He thought it would be more fun to use the books as blocks. Now he's always in Dori's study, ruining all those old tomes Mum got him."

"Dori's not mad?" Bofur asked with a twinkle in his eyes. The corners of his mouth were pulled up in a slight grin. "He loves everything in that study o' his! He's always throwin' us out!"

"He was at first, but now he purposely leaves children books in reach. I've never seen Ori move so quickly to an object before, well, besides Mum's yarn basket. He's going to be a scholar, he is."

"A knitted scholar."

Nori smiled proudly. "Yes, that as well. Though, I hope he's a better scholar than Dori. I swear, that dwarf loves hearing his own voice. Maybe I can help make Ori a bit more humble..."


	2. Mother Hens

**Author's Note:** I will forever enjoy writing about problematic dwarflings. In my opinion, I can only see dwarflings as adorable little trouble-makers (especially the ones we know and grown to love). For this story, their ages are equivalent to a human five year old. Gimli is roughly two/three. I just needed an excuse to put all four of them together.

**Regards to story:** I've decided to add any stories in regard to Ori and his family in Itty Bitty Ori, as he is itty and bitty in my stories. I might move Of Broken Pencils and Tears over to this archive, yet at the same time it's a good stand alone. I want to thank everyone who liked/read the two stories I've written so far!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I did, no one would be crying while watching the last Hobbit movie.

* * *

Nori tried his best no to smile, he really did. It was just so hard when he needed to be serious; however, seeing the expression on Dori's face made him reconsider. His older brother stood in the center of the kitchen, hands on his hips, and face turning crimson. Oddly enough, Dori almost looked exactly like their mother.

"You little cretins!" Dori finally screeched, but the four little dwarflings continued to run around the kitchen. With a sharp glare he called to Nori, "help me with this lot, you fool! It's your fault why they're like this!"

It really was, Nori thought with a grin. One never should give so much sugar to a ragtag bunch of dwarf children. He watched the chaos before him, proud of his work. Gimli, the youngest of the group, was trying his best to climb the kitchen table. His stubby hands kept grasping the leg, but he couldn't master the ability of pulling himself up. He was a determined little boy, Nori praised, one would who make Glóin very pleased.

His younger brother, Ori, was twirling around with his arms opened. He was mumbling a song under his breath, one Nori couldn't quite understand. Chocolate was smeared across his face – Mum wasn't kidding when she said that giving Ori chocolate was a bad idea. His face soon began to turn green, and Nori winced when Ori threw up on the floor.

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

Nori didn't know which Durin successor was which at the speed they were going. One moment, Fíli was on top of a chair, rocking it back and forth. When Nori tried to spot the other one, he'd look back at Fíli only to see Kíli in his spot! Powdered sugar covered their clothing, and he swore they were tracking vanilla frosting all over the floor.

"Help," little Ori said as he tugged Nori's trousers. The middle child of Elna couldn't help but grimace at the spittle on the little one's face. "Don't feel good."

"Yes, are you finally going to help?" Dori screamed with tiny Gimli in his arms. The son of Gloin tried to wrestle himself out of Dori's arms, "these buggers! I swear, Mum did this to me on purpose! I can't stand children now!"

"Really? Because I'm loving them!"

Dori was about to retort when he heard one of the Durin princes fall to the ground. With a groan, Dori turned to see Fíli lying in the muck Ori created. The prince had a large smile on his face to match his awed eyes. "This feels like mud."

"Mud?" Kíli queried in disgust. His nose was wrinkled as he helped his brother off the ground. "You smell."

Nori smiled wide when Dori groaned. "Seems like you have two babes to bath; have fun with that, brother!"

"Oi! You're supposed to be helping me."

"I had plans with Bofur and Bifur before you began sobbing about having to look after the four of them. I'm only here out of pity," Nori retorted. "Besides, we all know you're the mother hen. Four little dwarflings shouldn't be a problem."

"B-But," Dori began to sputter, "you're the fiend who gave them the treats! You're the reason why two of them are covered in vomit!"

A small heaving noise disrupted the argument and the two looked down at Gimli. He heaved a bit before a massive amount of drool came out of his mouth, running onto his shirt. Nori leaned in and whispered, "make that three."


	3. Dwalin Saves the Day

**Author's Note:** This started off as just Ori being a little boy and Nori scolding him and escalated into something else. Hopefully everyone is in character, as in my head, Dwalin approves of Ori being friends with Thorin's nephews. Besides, why shouldn't Dwalin have a soft spot for kids (as well as Nori)? Mind you, this is not beta-ed even though I have read it enough times to post it. If you see anything wrong, please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

"Ori, get yer finger outta yer nose!" Nori sighed, his palm rubbing against his face. Little Ori stared up at his big brother with his forefinger wedged up his button nose. The middle child of the Ri brothers groaned when Ori tried to dig deeper for whatever gross treasure he looked for. "I'm not joking; you're disgusting me!"

Ori smiled from behind his band before muttering, "I 'ave a bogey. Need to get it out…"

They stood in the center of the market hall deep within the homesteads of Ered Luin. Dwarves of young and old bustled around him with some young dwarrow girls giving Ori disgusting looks. Nevertheless, many ignored the younger brothers of the Ri trio, and went about their usual day.

"If we want to make this work, you'll need to stop that," Nori explained, shoving Ori's hand away from his face. The little blighter squeaked before using his other hand to uncover the dirty treasure. "By Aulë, Ori, use a handkerchief instead of yer finger!"

"Aye, what's goin' on here?" a gruff voice called from behind. Nori winched at the familiarality of the guard's voice as Ori stared up in awe at Dwalin's imposing figure. In shock – and quite horrified – Nori watched as Ori laced his boogey covered fingers around Dwalin's thick leg. The large dwarrow ignored the boy as he glowered at Nori. "I hope yeh haven't been causing any troubles, Nori. I don't think yer older brother would appreciate yeh getting this little one in yer mess."

"No, no!" Nori lied. "Dori would have my hide if Ori was to get in trouble. Yeh know his temper."

"I seem 'ta see it at least once a week when I'm through with yeh."

It was true that Dori would lose it if he got wind of Nori's original plan. Lovely dwarf ladies loved his baby brother and cooed over him saying his letters in Khuzdul. Typically this left their bags unadvised when little Ori babbled on and on, trying to impress anyone who would listen. At least, that was his plan for the day before the annoying guard Dwalin came to ruin it (as he typically did in Ered Luin).

"Good," Dwalin said, prying the young dwarf off his leg. "It would be a shame if Fíli and Kíli stopped meeting with their little playmate. It wouldn't be good if the king's nephews were to associate with a little felon."

"No more Fí and Kí?" Ori asked, horrified. Tears began forming around his brown eyes, and Nori only groaned. Leave it to Dwalin to bring guilt upon the middle brother. "Fí and Kí are my best fwends!"

Dwalin smirked as he bent down to the youngest Ri brother. "Now, now. I know how much they mean to yeh. As long as yer brother doesn't do anything wrong today, yeh can play with them as much as yeh little heart likes."

Nori frowned when little Ori looked up with him with pleading eyes. "Pwease don't do anything bad! I need Fí and Kí! They're my only fwends…"

With a groan, Nori hoisted Ori up onto his hips and glared at Dwalin. "It's okay, Ori, we're going home right now. It seems that the person I was looking for never showed up."

Dwalin watched the nose picking youngster wave at him as Nori disappeared in the crowd. At least Nori had a soft spot when it came to his youngest brother, he thought with a small smile on his face. The thought of the oddity of the Ri brothers left his mind when he saw a thief steal a piece of loaf from the local baker. "Aye! Get back here yeh thief!"


	4. Joy of Children

**Author's Note**: This is just a little something that I came up with as I'm having major trouble with my other story. This is supposed to be short, fluffy, and random. As seen in other works, I love putting Ori with Fíli and Kíli. I find the friendship adorable.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

* * *

Little Ori lay on the bearskin rug, charcoal stick in his hand. With his little pink tongue sticking out, the young dwarf began drawing what was in front of him. Granted, it wasn't that good considering that all he drew were stick figures. However, he drew with such determination that he didn't care that Kíli squirmed in his seat as Fíli tried to calm his younger brother down.

"Kí! Stop moving!" the older brother groaned, trying to keep the fifteen year old in place. The toddler wiggled his bum in protest, trying to get off the stool.

"Kíli," Dís admonished from the kitchen. She watched in amusement as her boys were being drawn by their friend. "Listen to your brother and stop moving. Ori is working very hard on his portrait."

"Bunny!" Kíli whined from his place, chubby arms reaching out to the stuffed bunny lying a few feet away. Dís sighed from her own place, forgetting how attached to the old, tattered rabbit her little boy was.

Ori stopped his drawing, got up, and went to the stuff rabbit. Kíli cried out once more (unable to move as Fíli had a death grip on him) as Ori began walking to it. With a single scoop, the rabbit was in Ori's arms and on the way to Kíli's awaiting ones.

"What's his name?" Ori asked shyly.

"Bun Bun," Kíli replied, sticking a finger up his nose. Fíli groaned in embarrassment, not believing what his brother just did.

"That's a nice name," Ori replied. "I'll draw him, okay?"

"Okay." Then Kíli proceeded to wipe a booger on his tunic.

All the while, Dís tried her best to keep her laughing to herself as Thorin came into the home. He stared at her in curiosity, not paying attention to the three boys in the living room.

The joy of children, she thought, outweighed many things in life.


	5. Mummy Troubles

**Author's Note**: This took a while to write, but it's finally finished. Just another one shot centered around Fíli and Kíli doing something to Ori. Thorin makes an entrance here as the loving, understanding uncle. I just wanted him to be a mush, as I think he'd like all children friends with his nephews. Why wouldn't he?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

Ori knew that he didn't have any parents and that he wasn't like any of the other children. All around him, his friends had a mummy and daddy. All he had was a Dori and Nori, the latter barely home. Sure, Dori was like a mummy, smothering him with love and affection. The oldest dwarf even knitted him clothing. Ori knew that Dori was the parent figure in his life, and he didn't really mind it. He just wished he had his own mummy and daddy to talk about.

His close friends didn't have a daddy, as he died when they were young. Ori never mentioned him, knowing that it was rude. Fíli was the one who knew his daddy before he died. Kíli was just a babe when the famed Víli died in a mining accident. They did, however, still have a mummy. She was very nice and treated Ori as one of her own. It made Ori very, very happy. It was nice to receive attention from someone other than Dori. Again, he didn't really mind Dori. He just really wanted a mummy.

Fíli understood the problem Ori had, and he was glad his own mummy was still alive. He never mentioned anything to Ori, and he made sure the blabber mouth Kíli didn't rudely open his mouth and ask something.

Of course, one must learn that you can't keep young Kíli's mouth shut.

"Ori, where's your mummy?" the youngest prince asked one afternoon. The three boys were outside the mountain, chasing some butterflies. Thorin and Master Dwalin sat on the stone bench not too far away, chatting amongst themselves while they were supposed to be watching the children. If they did watch the children, they would realize that one of them stopped in mid stride, shock littering his face as another had tears welling in his eyes.

"Kíli!" Fíli hissed, wishing he was in closer ranged to smack his brother upside the head.

"What? Mummy never tells me! I want to know!"

"It's none of your business! How many times does mummy and Uncle Thorin have to tell you?" Fíli shouted, gaining the attention of the two older dwarves. Thorin stood up and strode over to the two children, hands on his hips.

"What is going on?" he asked loudly, not realizing that Ori was missing.

The two boys began explaining their side of the story. From what Thorin could make out (which wasn't a lot) was that Kíli was stupid and hurt Ori.

"He asked Ori where his mummy was!" Fíli griped with a scandalized expression on his young face. Thorin stared down at his youngest nephew, who shrunk back from the scrutinizing expression.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, sir," Kíli replied quietly, not meeting his uncle's gaze. Thorin sighed, bringing the palm of his hand to his face. Kíli brightened up a bit. "I didn't mean to! It just slipped out."

"We will discuss when you keep your mouth shut when we get home, Kíli," Thorin rumbled, earning a pout from his nephew. "We must remind you the emotions others have and how insensitive questions and actions can affect them. Right now, I want you to apologize to Ori for your little outburst."

"Yes, Uncle Thorin," Kíli said solemnly.

Back at the bench, Ori sat on Dwalin's lap sobbing hysterically. The guardsman tried his best to soothe the small child by patting him on the back, but it didn't help. Tears and snot littered Ori's face as he tried to tell the large dwarf what Kíli had did.

"I want a mummy," Ori squeaked, causing Dwalin to stiffen. The guardsman continued to pat the little dwarf's back, mumbling softly in Khuzdul, telling him that everything will be alright. Dwalin lost his own mother to Smaug at a young age; he could somewhat relate to the youngster sitting in his lap.

"It's hard not having a mummy," he told the small child, wishing he had a handkerchief to wipe the mucus off Ori's face. The little dwarf looked up at him with wide eyes, curious as to what Dwalin said. "Aye, I lost my own mother when I was young. It is a hard thing to cope with."

"You lost your mummy, too?" Ori cried, his own heart saddened by the fact Dwalin lost his own mother. He guardsman nodded solemnly. "I never knew my mum. She died while having me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dwalin said, readjusting the child on his knee. He was about to reply when Kíli ran up to the two of them, flustered.

"Ori, I'm so sorry!"

"S'not your fault," Ori replied, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his tunic. Kíli's eyes brightened as he turned around to face Thorin.

"He said it's not my fault!"

Thorin's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the little dwarf on his friend's knees. With a sigh he walked over and picked the little dwarf up and placed him on his hip. He ignored the cry of protest from Kíli, demanding to be picked up instead and told Ori, "I think it's time to bring you home."


End file.
